Heaven on Earth
by KsNandS
Summary: W-Why are you so cold? What's wrong with you? You haven't been acting like yourself lately," she was becoming frightened by this new, intimidating duplicate-gone-wrong version of the blond. Naruto Uzumaki & Sakura Haruno. One shot. M for Language


Sorry I haven't been posting for a while guys! But I figured I owed you something, so to show how much I appreciate you waiting, I decided to post a little something for you guys! I wrote this for a friend of mine ^^ Please enjoy!

'Twas an early evening, the sky had mixed itself into an abyss of mesmerizing colours. The quaint village of Konoha illuminated in the sky-lights and paper lanterns that flooded the village in a gentle fiery glow, producing an aura that could be as golden as the sun from a distance at a cliff-top.

Amongst the lights and bustling people, within the park of Konoha that lay just outside the village where the cherry blossom trees created a path of everlasting pink along the aged cobblestone paths, one could see a valley.

It was known, commonly, as The Valley of the Heaven's. The name had come from a myth handed down through many a generation of the village hidden amongst the leaves. 'Twas said that Heaven was just a short walk away, when the setting and rising sun first peeked through the valley, the doorway to the utopia of everlasting peace and love opened.

*Sigh*

A voice exasperated. Staring out into the eye of the sun that set below the rolling ever-green hills. With one hand rested upon his cheek, a bored expression laced on his face. He had, turn so glum recently these past few days. He was beginning to doubt himself a little. Doubt was a Ninja's worst enemy. Doubt itself could bring a grown man to his knees.

"Sasuke... what are you thinking about right now?" he pondered through his blank mind. His cerulean orbs glinted in the on-coming moon-light, mixing with the glowing valley's light. The stars above, had become visible greatly, some twinkled, the other's that didn't were most likely planets. Glancing up, he noticed something. 'Twas the planet of Venus, the shimmering glow of it's beautiful and beguiling golden aura.

"Love..." he whispered. The word "Love" flooded his mind, though most often wondered if anything could even get passed his hard head and bush of spiky-blond hair. Most took him for a bloody-fool, an idiot even. Even thinking about those words hurt him inside a little. Sighing to himself, he slumped over. Wearing a long sleeved fishnet shirt and his usual orange and black sweat-pants. His mind began wandering into a zone he dreaded.

One... certain person entered his mind. A certain girl he... he had a passion for. It wasn't an ordinary passion, it was a passion so strong neither Gai-sensei or Lee could ever feel it, and those two were pretty passionate.

Her pink locks... those calming eyes. Her tender pale skin. His lips began quivering under his own thoughts. He wanted her, badly, and that was what was causing his doubt. His Promise of a Lifetime had caused her to believe in him. Was it solely that he became so passionate over her that she could manipulate him like a puppet? Her strings tugging at his heart forcefully. Whether she were a puppeteer and he was the marionette, he always thought about how kind he was to her, even though sometimes, she wasn't so to him.

Why did he hold these feelings next to his tinkered heart? Was it out of sheer love for her, or was it something far stronger? He pushed himself to perform everything he could to impress her. He sometimes trained until he collapsed, after finding himself in the hospital, being watched over by her eyes.

"You pushed yourself to hard... again... you idiot..." she would sigh and shake her head, "why do you always have to make me worry? Stop making me worry! Just forget about that selfish bastard already!" thus causing her to run out of the door spilling her tears.

She had always been a very emotional person, the blond knew this all too well. Her emotions were like talc, as was both their hearts. Lately she had been telling him over and over again;

"STOP IT! STOP MAKING ME WORRY! FORGET ABOUT HIM! IT'S TOO LATE, DON'T BE AN IDIOT!"

...

The wind blew gently through the valley, washing his face in an element he knew very well.

"I can't..." he swallowed, "I must fulfill my promise to you. I love you too much too let go of someone you love too much," he whispered hoarsely to himself. His hoarse voice, was a permanent mark of his encounter with a young man named Sasuke Uchiha.

He remembered the flashing sparks of raging lightning, the chirping of birds, the cracking and piercing of his lungs and skin, and his rib cage. Though, missing his heart by a mile, his deep, hoarse voice was the scarring of a Chidori that had been mercilessly rammed into his body by this Sasuke Uchiha. Last of the Uchiha clan, heart tainted by revenge, soul plagued by hatred.

"You... YOU COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND ME! YOU'RE A BASTARD CHILD! NO FAMILY, NO ONE WHO LOVES YOU! How... how could you possibly fathom the idea of ANYONE loving a monster like yourself! Since born, you were cursed with a destiny, as was my clan and I! Naruto... you are... no, you were my greatest friend, and my strongest rival," his voice growled, as the young man's hand began chirping. Sparks flickered as his hand was set a-blaze by raging lighting,"but now you're nothing to me... nothing but a pawn of Konoha, ready to be knocked down in a game of chess! You... cannot understand what I'm saying, but you'll soon understand that hatred, and revenge is true strength! This... friendship, love bull-shit is what's weakening you! GRWRAH!"

Those memories, were the cause of his doubt, the plague that was tainting his abilities. He was falling into an abyss of Hell with the feeling of no chance for survival.

"S-as-uke..." he hissed. Gritting his teeth, he had sacrificed everything for Sasuke, all for her. His charming attitude, his life, his hopes and his dreams were falling before his very eyes. So many things sacrificed, so little gained. What had he gained? A stronger body? Sure, he was, incredibly fit, many other girls' had the hots for him, hell he even saw that pink-haired medic glancing at him from time to time, even taking her time to heal his torso... a little too long really.

Though his cut, toned body was the eye-candy of many girls', he couldn't hide what he really wanted; someone to hug him when he was down, someone to admire for her beauty, someone to love, someone to wake up to in the morning, finding his arms wrapped securely around her, someone to kiss anytime he wanted, someone to even make, sweet tender love with!

Were all these things just too damn much to even ask for? Was it too complicated?

"GAH!" he screeched, "STOP IT! STOP IT ALREADY!" he yelled, his voice cracking!

Opening his eyes, nearly tearing, he found himself, for some reason, feeling cornered. His shoulders shrugged, his head fell freely, straining his neck as his body went limp.

A lone tear streaked down his whiskered cheek, before falling upon his pants.

Was love just, merely an illusion? Love, peace, tranquility. It all just sounded like an illusion to cover the world's grief, distraught and melancholic feelings. With doubt weighing heavily on his shoulders, the feeling that he was utterly weak and useless. His mood worsened, and for some reason, the feeling that he was gravely unwanted brainwashed his mind. Old memories, bitter moments, child-hood torture and the cold thoughts of hatred of him that were seared into his skull back then. He shook his head over and over, his eyes squinting, his lips quivering. Becoming emotionally distraught the feelings of suicide entered his mind.

Good lord... what was making him feel like this? Oh well... taking his own life was better than being slain by villagers or, worse yet, his ex-friend.

All while these thoughts were brainwashing him into committing a vile sin that would forever haunt him for the rest of his life, his actions were carefully being observed by two, gloriously beautiful eyes.

A flutter of the eyelashes upon every blink, the jade orbs that shimmered elegantly in the moon-light. She had heard his cry and immediately she rushed to his aid. However, even just standing above him on the hill behind a cherry-blossom tree, she felt her emotions rising, she could feel his pain stinging her. Hand held close to her heart, her pink-locks being carried by the soft, gentle kiss of the wind she held her mouth ajar as his name snaked itself out of her mouth;

"Naruto..." her heart pinged. Another loud blood-curdling shriek exploded from the blond and she exasperated a heavy gasp! Upon instinct, she carefully trekked down the hill, hand held close to her heart still. With each step, her heart felt like it was bound to explode. The redundant drumming of her own heart-beat could be felt in her ears even.

She paused, having heard him murmur something incoherently to himself, she stood still as he stood up and begin to turn around. However, he stopped immediately when their eyes met. She was so close to him, their noses touched.

She had to crane her neck now, he was quite taller than her. There was a disturbing longevity of silence, of which lengthened far too much. She noticed the brittle eyes, that once held the light of the sun, had stilled to a cold and discomforting, stoned gaze. What on Earth had happened to him?

"...hi..." he greeted. He sounded like Sasuke. That, nonchalant, casual greeting.

"H-Hello Naruto..." she stuttered. She felt intimidated by his relentless staring, "what are you doing out here...?" she gulped, "all alone?"

Another silent moment settled in, before he replied, "thinking..."

"Thinking? A-about what?"

"It's none of your business what I'm thinking about. All I do is make you worry,"

She felt like she just got the cold-shoulder from him, his rejection caused her to jolt as the beeline of his words buzzed into her heart and stung it! She had noticed his attitude had changed, but at first she put it off as a phase. But now... Kami, what was happening to him?

"...oh, well, you know you can talk to me about anything, right? I don't want to impose if it's something you're... discomforted by,"

"Don't worry,"

"You know I-"

"I said;" his muscular body leaned down, their eyes locked. She felt his hot breathing on her lips, "Don't. Worry," she caught the glimpse of an intimidating growl that snaked itself hoarsely from his throat. This wasn't Naruto. He had the face, the body, the eyes, the love of the colour orange and the blond hair, but this... wasn't Naruto.

"W-Why are you so cold? What's wrong with you? You haven't been acting like yourself lately,"

She was becoming frightened by this new, intimidating duplicate-gone-wrong version of the blond.

"I said it's nothing to worry about... damn, why does my life have to be your business?"

Sakura placed her hands on his shoulders, "Naruto, what's wrong with you? You're... so... different!"

He stared at her, and then with one single, gentle, push, ripped her away.

"The only thing that's different about me, is my body. I've trained harder than everyone in this village Sakura, everyone. I do all these good things for people, I sacrifice so many fuckin' happiness, and what do I get in return for it? Do you know Sakura? You're the smartest of us both, surely the praised medic of the hospital and apprentice of the Hokage would know just exactly what the fuck is wrong with me!" he hissed, "...well?"

She stared at him, her pupils had shrunk to the size of peas. The silence began to irritate him and it converted into fury!

"WELL! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME! YOU SHOULD KNOW! WITH ALL THE ATTENTION AND LOVE YOU GET FROM EVERYONE, I'M SURE YOU'D KNOW!"

She backed away in fright of him. Goofy Naruto... she'd probably hit him, but now. She wasn't so sure it was a good idea anymore. His bent up fury, was this it? "you know what," he pointed a finger at her strictly, "it's because you know nothing about me... all you've ever known about me were the hopes and pipe-dreams that I told you about when we were a team... of all the things I do. The many, many things Sakura, do I get even one ounce of appreciation from you? ...do I?"

She stared at him, her heart pinging as his rage increased and he was sent over the edge a bit more.

"ANSWER ME DAMMIT! DO I! IF ONLY YOU KNEW HOW I FELT! IF ONLY YOU KNEW MY PAIN! IF ONLY YOU KNEW! You...," he was tearing, becoming more hoarse, "if... if only you KNEW what I'd gone through... beaten and abused everyday when I was a kid, and growing up when we were a team... people still hated me for what I was. What I was labeled! Even now, people HATE me with every fiber of their being, Sakura! I try doing good things for them all... for everyone," his arms flailed violently, "but where's the respect and appreciation! What IS respect and appreciation! WHAT IS IT!"

Through his verbal assault, Sakura cringed as he stepped closer, literally berating her with foul language and questions she was too scared to even answer. She turned her head and held her hands out in front of her as he sauntered close to her, almost in a casual stroll, waving his arms, spitting venomous words at her.

"Each and every time I try and impress you... you," he snatched her wrist and squeezed, "BERATE ME WITH THESE FISTS! YOU PUNCH AND YOU HIT! Sometimes it feels like I'm being KICKED BY A FUCKIN' MULE!" he spit in her face without his own knowing. At that moment he was forced over the edge, his conscious slipped from his body and he became a violent being without knowing what how was about to do! "You wanna know exactly what it feels like? YOU WANNA KNOW!" Naruto questioned her.

"STOP IT! That hurts! NARUTO STOP!" She sniffed a few tears flinging! She swung at him in attempt to smack him, however he wasn't going easily and grabbed her wrist, squeezed and sent it back down to her sides, both of her wrists were gripped chokingly in his own, massive hands. The blonds snow white knuckles, bleating red face, the filing of his teeth and the reddening of his eyes and sharpening of his canines.

"YOU TRIED IT AGAIN! I'LL SHOW YOU EXACTLY HOW IT. FUCKIN'. FEELS!" He spat in her face again! He closed in and struck her across the face with the spread of fingers and palm of his hand! He left a bleating red mark across her right cheek, throwing her to the grass.

...Silence...

S-She couldn't believe it... he-he had struck her! Out of his own fury and rage, he had struck her. With the muscle on that arm, oh how it stung like an angry nest of bees! She curled up and held her cheek gently, wincing as the sting caused tears to streak down her cheeks.

"HOW DID IT FEEL!" his breathed, though no sign of physical exhaustion wavered in his voice, it was a toxic good feel. "That was only a sample of what I felt... that even won't help you to understand... Sakura... that no one understands me. The only who ever understood me, was Iruka-sensei... but guess what? HE'S GONE!"

Iruka Umino was a Chuunin at the academy once before. However, after being sent on a mission, it was later discovered that he had died in a battle between the Sound. An ambush. Naruto, was the last person to discover this truth, no one had even told him! Iruka was like a father to him, but sadly... Iruka's fatherly love was nothing more than a mere memory to Naruto now, fading each day. Naruto couldn't find that feeling anymore, the feeling of being loved. He had forgotten completely.

Sakura laid there, the burning print gave the look like it had been mercilessly tattooed on her face. The ink of rage, pain and torment. Through his hoarse and scratchy panting, his furious eyes locked onto her.

"You... don't know what I'm feeling right now... not even the slightest inkling," he muttered. Sakura shuddered on the ground.

"All I want... is a little recognition, that's all! Dammit, I want more than that Sakura! I-I want you!"

Her eyes shot open at that moment.

"There, I said it... I SAID IT!" tears streamed endlessly down his whiskered cheeks. Sakura glanced towards him. The sheer and undeniable pain that surged through his brittle orbs. She had... never seen Naruto cry before. He looked alienated in his emotional rage.

He fell back to the grass and leaned to the right a little.

He whispered, "so many things I want, yet none I've received. So... I kinda thought about ending my... pitiful life. It sounds peaceful... not having to worry about anyone else downing me for living. An untimely rest, no shattered hopes or dreams. It's just like sleeping, in a way,"

Sakura's eyes shrunk to the size of peas again! 'He... wants to kill himself!' She sat up, leaning to the side as the blond stared down at the cool grass, his tears dripping from his nose.

"I don't... want to be hated for something I'm not... don't you understand? Because of that... damn promise I made I... it was that promise that nearly got me," his rage built again and he slowly craned his head up, painfully, "it was that promise I made that nearly got me KILLED! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Naruto yelled as he dashed over to her! She gasped and backed away quickly!

"NARUTO! STOP IT!"

"IT WAS YOUR FUCKIN' FAULT MY VOICE IS THIS WAY! YOUR FAULT I BEAR SCARS!" He grabbed her by the throat. Her hands automatically gripped his forearm as she tried pushing him away. He held firm however. The ambition to punch him away hadn't crossed her mind sadly, in fear of Naruto breaking her wrists "YOUR FAULT!" he yelled through his teeth, "ALL YOU DID WAS LOVE THAT BASTARD, DID YOU FORGET HE TRIED KILLING ME! KILLING YOU EVEN! IT WAS THE FUCKED UP LIL' PROMISE I MADE TO YOU THAT NEARLY ENDED MY LIFE!" His voice was reaching it's peak.

"N-Naru-Naruto!" she coughed, "I-can't... breath!" she gasped and struggled! Was he going to kill her!

"What's to stop me from KILLING YOU RIGHT HERE! KILL THE SOURCE OF MY PAIN AND ANGUISH! HUH!" He tightened his grip. His arms began to quake and she coughed and gasped and squirmed! In the moment, their eyes locked immediately. Within Naruto's lethal grip, she saw it. The pain, the anguish, all of it, staring right back at her. It was her own reflection in his eyes.

Gagging in his grip, tears flooded her pale face.

"I... *cough* I-I'm..." she gasped.

"WHAT NOW!"

"I'M... SO-RR-YYYYY!" She exasperated the last of her breath just saying it. ...Naruto's grip lightened... she drew as much breath as she could slowly, coughing.

"What...?"

"I'm *gasp* Sorryyyy..." she gasped! Naruto let go of her as she curled into a ball and gasped for oxygen! Her hoarse coughs. Naruto's blood boiled. She didn't mean it!

"Bull-shit..." he said with a pant. She gasped and looked at the blond, "you're lying to me... YOU'RE LYING!" Naruto yelled, and stuck her again. All of his pent up emotions were being released on the one he loved so much.

"I'M NOT LYING! I'M SORRY NARUTO!" She screeched as she cupped her stinging cheeks.

"SHOW ME YOU'RE NOT THEN! It'd better be convincing!" he grabbed her by her shirt and held her close to his face. Their noses touched.

She leaned in, closing the gap between their lips. However;

"STOP THIS BULL-SHIT!" He yelled and struck her again, "JUST STOP IT ALREADY!"

"AIYYEEEEAHHHHH!" She screamed... it seemed to echo as time slowed for that moment. Naruto's ears picked up on the vibes... all of this unearthly sound he had never heard of before... his own conscious bounced back into him and it hit him like a brick!

Her shriek... she was terrified of him now. But something in that horrible, shriek of hers, caused his mind to click instantly, upon seeing her, scattered like dead roses on the ground, crying. He hit her, nearly chocked her to death, berated her with foul language, and intimidated her.

"S-Sakura..." the hair on his body stood on end. Her painful shriek terrified him, the pitch of it all. Somehow it snapped him back into reality, thus seeing the scene before him. His heart felt like it had been stabbed. He had just abused her out of his own pent up rage! Sakura cried, the loud, terrible moaning. Here she was, trying to make him feel better and he lashed out on her. She was a girl for peats sake. He was frightened of touching her.

"JUST GO AWAY THEN! I'M SORRY FOR EVER WANTING TO HELP YOU, YOU JERK! I'M THE ONE WHO CARES ABOUT YOU MORE THAN ANYONE, EVERYONE IN THIS VILLAGE!" she cried!

"Sakura," the blond uttered, "it's not your fault... I... I was angry because,"

"SHUT UP! YOU ALMOST KILLED ME AND YOU STRUCK ME AND CURSED AT ME AND ALL I WAS DOING WAS TRYING TO HELP YOU!"

"Out of my own rage, I... you know I'd never... ever do that to you. I feel... unloved and hated by everyone in the village sometimes... even by you, Sakura," he said, "all you do is hit me and complain about me being who I am... *sniff* it hurts me right now, more than it hurts you," the blond furrowed his eyebrows. She said nothing to him, shuddering and whining in the grass. He couldn't bare it any longer, the site was killing him. It was his fault for hurting her in his temper. Quickly, the blond grabbed her.

She gasped and expected another lash. However, all she hit, was something soft... something smooth and warm. A warmth enveloped her body. She opened her eyes to find the heat source, none other than him.

He cradled her body softly in his caring arms, "it hurts me, more than it hurts you, Sakura," he muttered. His voice, deeply hoarse. Releasing her tears, she nuzzled into his torso and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Sakura... so sorry. I don't care if you... never forgive me. Just don't hate me like everyone else. "I don't want you to hate me Sakura... I... don't... you're all I got in this world that's not dead to me," he sniffled, tears streaming down his face, dripping from his chin onto her head. She said nothing and hugged his torso tighter. He was lucky he had a v-shape, he probably wouldn't be breathing right now, "look at me... please..."

She peered up only slightly. He cupped her chin and lifted her face so she was looking at him completely. Those beating red, slightly puffy cheeks from his strikes staring right at him, a reflection of his pent up hatred, forced upon her.

"I did that?" He pondered, "I... hit this beautiful f-face?" he gently cupped her cheeks and rubbed them, kissing them, even licking them a little. He kissed her salty tears away, one by one, letting her know he was deeply sorry for what he had done.

Leaning back, hoping to get comfortable with her, the blond stopped and locked their eyes, he saw a chance, so priceless, to change his life forever he found the courage, "lemme show you how much... I'm sorry," he sniffed. Her hands smoothed around his neck and laid to rest on his collar bone. He wasted no time in linking their lips. Getting the feel, the kiss was deepened, "I love you Sakura... I always have..." he murmured through the kiss. A small strand of saliva bridged their lips together. One Naruto used to trail his tongue into her mouth and give her another, deep and meaningful kiss.

She stared at him sleepily, the sun set, the drama, she was tired, "if you love me, and if you're truly sorry... you'll have to show me... I can't believe you fully..." she whispered, somewhat harshly at him.

"If you'll give me the second chance," he muttered, "and if you'll stay with and love me forever," he coughed a bit, "sorry,"

"I promise... and I know I've been neglecting you lately. I want to get to know you more Naruto... show me just how much you love me," she pleaded softly.

"Not here... let's head back to my place. You're coming with me tonight," he whispered. Her heart pounded in her chest. In an instant, Naruto was already carrying her off towards the apartments.

Inside the small, cramped apartment clothing became irrelevant and then fell on the floor bed. His apartment was pretty small, it had a small bedroom in the back. He laid on top and looked at her... magnificent body.

Her heart, pounded violently. She was a nervous wreck! She was, however, reminded of something. Of how many sacrifices he had made. It was time she had made a sacrifice of herself, a sacrifice he needed, one he deserved for all his efforts. She looked at his permanent scar, the mark of the Chidori. She remembered healing it, the mark was placed on his left pectoral. She trailed her finger softly over it, and then kissed it and observed the rest of his built torso. There was so much for her to look at, and she blushed for it.

"Have I ever said... that I love the body work you've done?" she asked.

"I've seen you admire my body... before, heh," he turned his head away slightly.

She titled her head to the side and looked at him carefully, "I'm... so nervous. Do you think we should really be doing this? I mean, it's okay with me and all and if you-"

"Shh... let your body do the talking... please," he whispered. Before she could answer he had sealed her lips with a kiss.

She was Heaven, he was Earth. Linking together, becoming one, they synchronized. It felt like it was how everything was made to be, and the moment they had gasped in ecstasy and became one whole being Naruto had the feeling of love washing over him like water.

Through the night, the village had gone dark and the moon had taken over the domain in the sky. Through the glass in the window. She slept weakly on his chest, having exhausted one another. He stared at the ceiling with a wondrous smile on his face.

It was not about the mere sex they had... no. It was that feeling, that Iruka made him feel. He remembered it. Glancing down at his... yes... she was... she was his lover and he kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her tiny body before pulling her closer. Her head nuzzled and fit perfectly into his neck, the feel of his hot, baby smooth skin... what a luxury.

...

Love... maybe it wasn't an illusion, he didn't know, but he didn't care. It was there, right in front of him; beautiful, naked, gorgeous as the moon-light soaked her exhausted body. He also felt, like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. Had she been the missing link? He was not so sure, but his guess was as good as anyone's. But now, his eyelids were heavy... he then sighed softly and lay down with her.

"Nighty night Sakura..." he whispered gently into her ear, brushing a strand of her luxurious, silky pink hair to the side, "I love ya..."

It was definitely, Heaven on Earth.


End file.
